parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (Vocaloid style)
A vocaloid character parody version of Sesame Street (Japan). Cast Muppets * Elmo - Hatsune Miku (slight personality change to make Miku look meek and sweet-tempered, and speak in first person) * Big Bird - Megurine Luka (slight personality changes to make Luka more mature than Big Bird) * Grover - LEON * Zoe - Kagamine Rin * Baby Bear - Kagamine Len * Oscar the Grouch - Matsudappoiyo * Uta Utane * Ernie - KAITO * Bert - MEIKO * Kasane Teto * Prairie Dawn - Momo Momone * Telly Monster - Kasane Ted * Rosita - SF-A2 Miki * Snuffy - Caumi Gackpo * CRINA * Herry Monster - GUMI * Nekomura Iroha * Humphrey and Ingrid - Haruka Nana and Haruka Neo * Kingston Livingston III - Hiyama Kiyoteru * Ryuto * Utautane Piko * IA * Tone Rio * OLIVER * Yuzuki Yukari * Oinker Sisters - LOL lot of laugh bunny * Betty Lou - Kaii Yuki * Hoots the Owl - Sweet ANN * Abby Cadabby - galaco * Namine Ritsu * CUL * Aoki Lapis * Luo Tianyi * MAYU * Kizuna Akari * ONE * Macne Nana * anon & kanon * flower * chika * Akikoloid-chan * Otomachi Una * Macne Petit * UNI * COCOROBO * Miko Ooka * Ruko Yokune * Asane Sana * Merry Monster - SeeU * Hachune Miku * Kagamine Rin * Megyurine Luka * Kaguamine Len * MEIKO * Kaiyto * Sweet ANN * SONiKA * Prima * Bruno & Clara * anon & kanon * rana * Chika * Xin Huna * Irvine - Yami Ryone * Uta Utane * Kaai Yuki * MIRIAM * Ruko Yokune * Ryuto * LOLA * Lily * Benny Rabbit - Tei Sukone * Kermit the Frog - LOLA Humans * Bob - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Gordon - ryo * Susan - Crusher-P * Mr. Hooper - samfree * Luis -Minato * Maria - CosMo * Hachi * Linda - CircusP * Buffy - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Olivia - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Uncle Wally - Nanny (The Fox and the Hound) * Miles - kz * Gina - Oster Project * Mr. Handford - DECO*27 * Gabi - Giga-P * Savion - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Deadball-P * Lexine - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Carlo - Carlos (Barney & Friends) * Tarah - Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Celina - Sailor Jupiter/Lita (Sailor Moon) * Alan - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Marco - Baby Leo (Little Einsteins) * Chris - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Leela - Neru * Mando - Rocket (Little Einsteins) * Nina/Cinderella (Lucy Liu) - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Sidney - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Mara - Alisa Besher (ZOOM) * Melissa - ??? * Priscilla - ??? * Jamari - ??? * Kevin - ??? * Devon - ??? Episodes * Belle's Town * Around the Corner * Listening to WUFF Radio (Female Style) * Roo's Birthday * Giggles and Megara Have a Sleepover With Aurora * The Birdo Help Game * The Mysterious Cookie Thief (Female Style) * The Cookie Thief (Female Style) * Giggles Is Sad * The Broken Sink at Joy's Day Care * Lupe Meets Ferdinand * The Flying Me (Female Style) * An Eclipse on Sesame Street (Female Style) * Mandy Is Prince Turbo * GNN (Female Style) * Shenzi Thinks the Moon Is a Cookie * The Fairy Godmother's Sheep Trick * Poof's Hoongie * The Cloud Who Wanted to Leave the Sky (Female Style) * The Tree Who Wanted to Leave the Park (Female Style) * Jasmine Sells Porridge on a Hot Day * Sawyer Breaks Megara's Pitcher * The Jack In the Box (Female Style) * Belle and the Mysterious Notes * Lupe Falls In Love With Lois * The King's Dirty Shirt (Female Style) * Juliet's Fairy God-Person * Elena's Favorite Crayon * Poof Wants to Play With Roo * The Grouchiest No on Sesame Street (Female Style) * Elena and the Silly Spell * Belle and the Rubber Ball * Hatching the Birdo Egg * Princess Aurora Sleeps Over at Meg's * Belle and the Cows * Mandy's Nightmares * Belle Tries to Introduce the Sponsors * Cartoon Moon Watch * Elsa Becomes as Princess-keteer * A Day with Aurora and the Princess-keteers * Elsa Offers an Instant Poetry Service * Anna's Birthday * The Furry Pink Chipmunk Parade Videos * Sesame Street: Bedtime Stories and Songs * Sesame Street: Learning About Letters * Sesame Street: Learning About Numbers * Sesame Street: Aurora's Story Time * Megurine Luka's Favorite Vocaloid Party Songs * Aurora in China * Aurora in Japan * Sesame Street: I'm Glad I'm Me * Sesame Street: Sing Along * The Best of Elsa and Anna * Sesame Street: Sing Yourself Silly! * Sesame Street: Girl Hits! * Sesame Street: Dance Along * Sesame Street: Rock 'n Roll * Giggles' Sing-Along Guessing Game * Sing, Hoot, and Howl * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * The Best of Hatsune Miku * Aurora Sings * Roo's World Games * Shenzi's Best Bites * Imagine That! * Do the Night Fever * Mikucize * Get Up and Dance * Quiet Time * 1-2-3, Count With Me * Miku says BOO! * Megurine Luka gets Lost * Mikupalooza * Kids Favorite Songs * CinderMiku * Megurine Luka's Musical Adventure: The Little Mermaid * Music Works Wonders * Kids Favorite Songs 2 * A Celebration of Me, KAITO * What's the name of that Vocaloid Song? * Miku Loves You! * The Best of Hatsune Miku 2 * Miku's Music Magic * Singing with the Stars * The Best of Hatsune Miku 3 * The Best of Hatsune Miku 4 Films and specials * Megurine Luka's Birthday, or let her eat cake * The Adventures of Miku in Grouchland * Miku saves Christmas * Miku's Christmas Countdown Series and segments * Disney Channel Clubhouse (Monster Clubhouse) * Play With Me Sesame * Miku's World * Global Snow White * Girlpiece Theater * Anna and Elsa's Great Adventures * Giggles the Musical * Journey to Elsa * Sesame Street Chrysler segments * Shenzi's Crumby Pictures * Smart Cookies (Female Style) Trivia * Miku's speaking voice sounds almost or just like Elmo's from Season 17 to Season 28 (mostly in Season 23, 24 and 25) Characters Gallery hatsune-miku-silhouette-8.jpg|Hastune Miku as Elmo 090129.jpg yyb_meiko_edit_by_itzteto-d8z1j23.jpg haku_yowane_api_edit_by_itzteto-d8yd29q.jpg mmd___teto_says_hi__animation_test__by_vocalizer-d60zw08.png mmd_long_haired_rin_by_brsa-d4ave2n.png appearance_len__not_released___by_reon046-d78ogqx.png yukari_toppose.png api_lily___mmd_model_by_magrao121-d7783cg.png _project_diva_f_____korean_dress_haku____by_piettramarinetta-da44k46.png Videos/gallery Series/gallery Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs